


yeah, pretty sure it's possible.

by niallyoureinthedark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, Fluff, M/M, cheesy stuff, karlnap, my eyes are burning i am so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallyoureinthedark/pseuds/niallyoureinthedark
Summary: basically sapnap burning scrambled eggs because he was too busy kissing karl.OR i stole a scene from SKAM but made it karlnap.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	yeah, pretty sure it's possible.

Karl woke up alone. Again. He feels cold all of a sudden; he feels an ache in his chest that just won’t seem to go away. What did he expect? Who would ever love hi-

“G’morning, baby,” Sapnap said, leaning on the door frame of his room. He held a spatula with what looks to be remnants of scrambled egg on the flipping part. He was smiling so wide, Karl just wanted to take a picture of him.

“Hi,” Karl said, but seconds after he mentally face-palmed at his response. He was so deep in this hole of feelings that he felt, he couldn’t escape the spell that was Nick.

Sapnap just giggled at this and lifted himself off of the door frame. He placed the spatula onto the counter behind the door frame that was to the left. He slowly walked over to the queen-sized bed in the middle of Karl’s room. He sat on the edge of the bed where Karl was lying.

Karl felt so small and childish with Sapnap staring down at him. He shifted a bit and broke his gaze with the other boy. Sapnap snorted at this and scooched Karl more towards the middle of the bed so he could make room for himself. He then wrapped his arms around Karl and buried his face into the other’s shoulder, sighing softly. Karl smiled slightly at this and rolled his eyes. He hugged the boy back and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t believe this was his life right now. He couldn’t believe that the cheesy romantic books he read when he was younger would become somewhat of a reality for him.

Karl all of a sudden smelled something burning, and attempted to notify Sapnap by shaking his shoulder gently. Sapnap grumbled softly in Karl’s shoulder. “Sap, I think your eggs are burning.” Sapnap shot up so fast Karl thought he might’ve gotten whiplash. He ran into the kitchen without a remaining word.

“Oh honk.”

Karl giggled at the use of the made-up curse word he made a few months ago. He ended up using it so much around Sapnap that it started to rub off on him.

Karl pushed the comforter off of his figure and stood up, rubbing his eyes. He zombie-walked to the kitchen and reached Sapnap, who was desperately scraping the pan that held the semi-burnt eggs. It was unknown by both if those eggs could be saved.

Karl found his arms wrapped around Sapnap’s waist. The boy in front of him sighed and found himself getting comfortable in the other’s grip.

“You affect me so much baby,” Sapnap managed to get out. Karl stifled a laugh from behind and told the boy, “It’s way too early for this kind of talk, Sap.” Karl heard him throw down the pan and spatula and felt him turn around to face him.

“I don’t care,” Sapnap whispered. He threw his arms around Karl’s neck and pulled him into a fairly aggressive kiss. The other was taken aback but kissed back after a slight pause. Karl was so far gone. He barely had an ounce of self-control when it came to Sapnap. He couldn’t help it, the other boy was _so_ damn needy, it was ridiculous.

His train of thought fell off its rails when he felt Sapnap push his back into the counter. The passion of the kiss wasn’t slowing down any time soon. After a few seconds (that felt like hours to Karl), the kiss was broken. Sapnap smirked and turned back to the completely burnt pan of eggs. He turned off the burner and threw the pan, still full of the eggs, into the sink.

“What’re you-” Karl started. “C’mon,” Sapnap said deviously. He grabbed Karl by his wrist and dragged him to his bedroom.

“But what if Dream, George, or Bad wakes up?” Karl whined. The people he listed were his roommates who lived in his flat. They only perceived Karl and Nick as friends, and nothing more. Karl couldn’t risk being outed because his boyfriend wanted to do-how should he word this-loud things in the morning. Karl couldn’t help but feel a bit panicked. This was all new to him.

He guessed Sap could hear the panic in his voice because the next thing he knew, the door to his bedroom was closed and Sapnap’s hands were resting on his cheeks. “Hey, hey, hey… I didn’t mean to stress you out like that. I… I guess I got too caught up in the moment, I never meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s,” Karl inhaled, “it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m just overthinking things.”

Sapnap just stood there in front of Karl, looking as worried as ever. “I said it was fine, don’t be so stiff,” Karl laughed, pushing Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that, Jacobs,” Sapnap mumbles through a mischievous grin. All of a sudden, Karl is being chased around his room, Sapnap reaching his arms out to grab him while chasing him close behind. They’re both a giggling mess, acting as if they were in 4th grade playing a game of tag during recess.

Sapnap finally reaches Karl and he tackles him onto the bed and peppers his cheeks and nose with kisses. More giggles are exchanged between the two love-sick boys.

“Is it possible to die from a strong enough feeling of infatuation?” Sapnap suddenly says, breaking the silence. The two are now cuddled on Karl’s bed.

“Hm?” Karl hums.

“I...I don’t know. That was such a cheesy thing to say, oh my god.”

Karl looked up to Sapnap’s face, which was now a pretty shade of cotton candy pink.

“Yeah, pretty sure it’s possible, Sap.” Karl laid his head back down into Sapnap’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god is it obvious that i've never experienced love before-  
> none of this really feels realistic to me idk
> 
> also this is literally the first thing i've written that wasn't an essay for school so don't bully me thanks <3


End file.
